


Drops of Saturn (stand alone)

by HelfenundWehren



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Germancest, Humanoid aliens abound, M/M, This is a stand alone for a larger fic to come, Written for the Germanfest Secret Santa on tumblr, space travel, use of human names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelfenundWehren/pseuds/HelfenundWehren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a Germancest Secret Santa fic for tumblr user Allyintherain.</p>
<p>'Not for the first time had Ludwig drawn similarities between the priests of Saturn 325 and the Hindu religion of Earth. And he was reminded of the hippies of more than a millennium before now on his home planet.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drops of Saturn (stand alone)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started out as a oneshot and quickly evolved into something more. I have added enough background to show what Gilbert and Ludwig are like together. There will be a long fic to come that will encompass this fic and much more. You can read this as a stand alone and not be lost.

Captain Beilschmidt wasn’t sure he was ever going to get used to looking up at the night sky and seeing two moons. Or that the sky seemed to always have the palest green glow on the horizon that only went away when the sun came up. He’d been on the planet dubbed Saturn 325 for a year now, trying to learn the way of the locals, and help solidify a human base on the planet. They had been expanding their reach across the galaxy for hundreds of years now, and this was the first planet with truly humanoid beings. Every other planet with life had various other lifeforms, but they all stood out as distinctly not human. Except for Saturn 325.

He was brought from his thoughts on the planet when he heard soft footsteps approaching him. Glancing over his shoulder, his usual stone expression softened, and he bowed his head once. “Priest Gilbert, what are you doing out so late? I thought you all had curfew at the temple.”

“Well, that shows just how little you have learned, dear Human,” Gilbert replied airily, coming to stop to the larger man’s left. His white, green, and gold robes flowing with the slight breeze, making it look like the male was going to float away. But was it a breeze or magic that made the robes move? Ludwig wasn’t so sure, not since coming here. 

“I guess so,” was his simple reply. It was nearing midnight and he knew he had to send the young priest back. There was a curfew on the planet for those in religious standings. Not that the captain would ever really understand such a thing. He’d been all over the galaxy and not once had he met a God. But he was sure the man next to him was the closest thing he’d come to meeting one.

Their initial meeting had been interesting to say the least. When the Global Army had found the planet, they sent a scouting legion ahead of them, then three hundred troops, including himself. Their orders were to kill any hostile who wouldn’t see reason. They only wanted peace and to learn from whomever inhabited the planet. To share the land and have a base. They had not expected to find people on the planet who looked remarkably human. It had taken them by surprise which gave the native people an advantage to attack.

They’d all been so distracted by the evening glow and hadn’t seen the troops coming. It had been over with in minutes. And a white haired, red eyed man had been standing over him with an insufferable smirk. What was even worse was the he seemed to know their language when most of the others didn’t. 

“Ludwig, you look cute with that crease on your forehead from thinking. You think too much though. I have noticed that. You think too much but you don’t really listen to things to stop you from thinking.” Gilbert took Ludwig’s calloused hand then, pulling him away from the railing of the bridge he’d been standing on. “I want to tell you more about our world. Or, more specifically, the festival that starts at midnight tonight which allows for me to break curfew.”

This had Ludwig intrigued and he went with the priest with no arguments. He knew he should have, being a captain, there being rules in place, but he didn’t. He’d been growing steadily attracted to the man and it seemed there was a mutual attraction back. But there were rules against fraternizing with the alien race… But who was really the alien here?

Going back to the temple, Gilbert lead the man to his private room, closing the door behind them. Just as the Captain had expected, the room was very simple. The bed was of a fairly good size, at least a queen by human standards. But all that was in the room was an armoire, a footlocker, a desk, a mirror, a dressing screen, and a dress form for what looked like the next days robes. And there was a chair in the corner that he barely noticed.

“What did you want to tell me about?”

“The festival that starts at midnight and goes for a week. You all so rudely interrupted this last year. Honestly, it was depressing, even if I got to meet you.” That made  
Ludwig blush a bit. “It is a week where we celebrate our world and what it has given us for many, many years. We celebrate the air, the grass, the animals, the water. We give back to the planet as we have taken for the other 65 weeks of the year.”

Not for the first time had Ludwig drawn similarities between the priests of Saturn 325 and the Hindu religion of Earth. And he was reminded of the hippies of more than a millennium before now on his home planet. It was amusing to the blonde and he must have snorted because he looked over to see a pouting priest.

“It’s not-“

“I apologize! That was bad timing. I was thinking of my home planet and how different you all are here. You’re a lot kinder to your planet than we were, and are.”

The white haired man smiled gently and went to sit on his bed, patting the spot next to him. After hesitating for a moment, Ludwig joined him, sitting close enough for their knees to touch. He felt ashamed of the happy jolt that went through his body at just that simple touch, but he’d been lusting after Gilbert for months, and probably loved him too if he let himself admit it.

“We learned how to be. Just like you will. You all think of us as a young species because you’ve only been here for a short time. But we are an old planet, and old race, we have much to teach you. If you will all listen. Something you’re not good at.” He accented that by poking Ludwig in the forehead with a grin.

“Yes, yes, of course, you have so much to teach us!” That was said with a roll of icy blue eyes but a small smile that always melted Gilbert’s heart.

A comfortable silence fell over them then. It lasted for about ten minutes before Gilbert broke his unspoken code and leaned into Ludwig. Putting his head on his shoulder, he sighed softly, closing his eyes.

“Don’t say anything,” he said, hearing and feeling the Captain take in a breath to speak. “Priests are allowed one lover in their lives. Just one. If they die or leave we are not allowed to have another in our lives. We do not care about gender, race, or species. We’ve had other otherworldly visitors… Ludwig, I want you to be my one.”

To say Ludwig was pleased would be an understatement. But to say he was completely shocked would also be one. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to do. Their orders were to befriend but not fraternize in that way. No sex with the aliens. But he didn’t stop Gilbert’s hand from rubbing his thigh. He didn’t stop him from trailing his hand up to cup his already hardening cock through his pants. And he certainly didn’t stop the kiss.

No, instead, he welcomed it all. Even though he could tell his partner was nervous with how gentle his touches were, there was still a confidence there, and the blonde finally let himself groan at the touches and took over the kiss. He quickly dominated it and had Gilbert on his back, legs hanging over the edge of his bed. God he’d wanted this for so long now.

There wasn’t much foreplay when removing clothing. It was actually slightly rushed with fumbling hands and the attempt to keep their lips connected as clothing was removed. Ludwig had never realized just how many folds and ties and belts were in the robes until now. It was irritating and he was glad Gilbert took care of that for him else he would have just started tearing at the silky fabric instead.

Once they were both naked, clothing unceremoniously thrown onto the floor, Ludwig took a moment to look down at the blushing man. The red tint on his face, neck, and check added extra life to him. Blue eyes trailed down the long torso, noting the lack of scaring, taking in every dip of his abs, and then to the man’s erection. Licking his lips, the Captain got down on his knees and took the member into his right hand, using his left to keep Gilbert’s legs from completely closing on him as the priest groaned. Now that was what he’d wanted to hear and it was music to his ears. He stroked the man a few more times before he was able to spread the priest’s legs and settle between them even more than before. Now he could truly have fun.

Looking up as Gilbert propped himself up on his forearms, Ludwig gave him a smirk like he’d never seen before, licking along the underside of the cock. The reaction he got was nothing less than beautiful. Gilbert’s eyes closed, he head fell back, and his mouth was open in a moan he didn’t even try to hold back. His long and delicate fingers were clenching the blanket as the head was licked. Then the next loud moan escaped as the soldier began to take him into his mouth.

It was a slow, dangerously slow, process he was putting the priest through. First the licks, then the light sucking on just the head of his penis, and then Ludwig began to bob his head slightly. Adding a little more suction and tongue, every time he bobbed back down, he took more of the man into his mouth. While Ludwig didn’t have the most experience giving head, Gilbert had no experience with a lover at all. He’d never been touched. It was a thrilling thought for the twenty-four year old. Gilbert may have been twenty-five, but that meant nothing here, and meant nothing when he usually looked younger than he truly was. Unless he was fighting. But now? Now he looked his age and ready to explode.

Ludwig hadn’t even been able to take his new lover fully into his mouth before his name was being moaned. “Ludwig! Oh… Oh! Ludwig please! What- Mmmmn-“ He was trying to hold himself back now and the strain could be heard in his voice. Rather than pull back to answer, Ludwig only hummed a response, knowing what that would do to the man he was currently sucking on. He knew that would throw him over the edge of pleasure, a cry of the man’s name tumbling from his lips as his hips jerked.

Pulling back at the last moment, Ludwig’s cheek was hit with cum as the priest let himself go, his Captain slowly milking him with his hand to finish him off. He had nothing to clean himself off with, but figured he’d take care of him before leaving. 

Even though he was painfully hard at this point, Ludwig only climbed onto the bed next to Gilbert, running his fingers over his smooth stomach. There was no way the young priest was ready for sex. “You look nice in that shade of pink.” It was probably the most bold and cliche thing the man had ever uttered. The man next to him probably thought that too given the half pleasured glare he received.

“You look nice with bits of white on you,” came the reply, and red eyes greedily took in the larger body of the Captain. 

They had very different muscle tones. Where Gilbert was more lithe and made for speed and agility, Ludwig was built big for dominance and destruction. And it was attractive even when he was naked. Red eyes lingered on the other’s erection, uncertainty finally showing in them, both from not knowing what to do and the size of the man.

It wasn’t that Ludwig was too long, or too thick, it was just that he was well endowed and looked like he could make a lesser man cry. Gilbert had always welcomed a challenge but this wasn’t one he had planned for. Was he ready to take that into him? It seemed Ludwig read his mind because he had two fingers under his chin, lifting his face to meet the other’s.

“We do not have to have sex tonight, Gilbert. We can when you’re ready. Fully ready. Not just emotionally like you are now, but physically. I have been here for a year, I think I can wait a little longer to have you in that way.” Always the understanding one. This was why Ludwig had always been Gilbert’s favorite human. Even when he was in prison for that short period on their day.

“Then what can I do to help you? Do you want me to lick it?” The priest felt like a juvenile now. All red in the face just from asking a question. And the chuckle from Ludwig only made him go as red as his eyes.

“You don’t have to do that. Just touch me. We’ll start with that.” Right then and there the human decided he was going to teach this being everything he knew about sex. It seemed he had something to teach for once. It may not have been much, he’d only had two partners, but he’d read plenty.

Once again he was taken from his thoughts by Gilbert’s touch. This time, it was on his erection, and hesitant. Not the bold touches he’d received many other times on the shoulder or arm. This was much more intimate, an area his friend was not familiar with, and he would help him through that nervousness. First thing was by giving a nod of approval when looked at for confirmation of doing good, than by a soft moan as Gilbert’s hand moved and tightened around his length a bit. That moan seemed to give the priest some extra confidence because he was stroking faster and harder a few moments later. This had Ludwig moving his hips into the other’s hand, adding to the friction. Gilbert faltered for a moment when that happened, but kept going when the blonde gave him a moaned out command to “please continue”.

Unlike the white haired man, Ludwig was able to last longer under the ministrations he was given. This wasn’t as new to him, but this was the best he’d felt about it, and it had to do with how he felt about the man doing it to him. “God, Gilbert!” He moaned as he came, his hips continuing to move into the hand even after he started to come down from his pleasured high.

Now they both had to clean up a bit, but before he could move, Gilbert was giving him a kiss. A long, deep, passionate kiss. One that held promises, secrets, doubts, and hope. When they broke the kiss, the priest was hovering over Ludwig, smiling down at him. “I really, really care for you. I do not quite understand how to properly express this feeling I feel. This festival will be the best one to date. Please join me as my guest in the temple in the morning. Or the evening. And then maybe we can meet up later and you can teach me more about this.” Kissing him one last time, Gilbert go off the bed and went to find an extra cloth.

Finding one, he used it to wipe off the semen, wishing now he’d thought ahead to bring water. He then passed it over to Ludwig who did the same thing.

“I can join you in the evening. I will have to be back for morning roll call. I will have to leave before dawn…” All the Captain wanted to do was stay. But he couldn’t, he was breaking the rules already. 

“I understand. Wear green tomorrow evening. Tomorrow’s color is green, to celebrate the plants,” Gilbert explained, picking their cloths up so it would be easier for Ludwig to find his.

“I will wear green. I’ll also stay as long as I can tonight. I’ll stay until it gets to be too late, or until you fall asleep.” Getting up, he got dressed, then waited for Gilbert to put on his night clothes before they both got on the bed, the priest laying next to Ludwig with a sleepy smile. They laid in silence then, the Captain running his fingers through the other’s hair until his fell asleep.

Once he knew Gilbert was fully asleep, Ludwig kissed him on the forehead and got out of bed carefully. Covering the man up with a throw blanket, Ludwig slipped from the room, making sure to leave the temple quietly, and in thought. He broke one of the major rules of being in the military: You did not have relations with an alien. You could be friends but you couldn’t be anymore than that or receive harsh punishment and be kicked out. A stickler for the rules, he’d always made sure to follow them, but this was one he refused to follow.


End file.
